Selphie and Seifer
by Willow Tilmitt
Summary: A story where Selphie leaves the Garden in search of Seifer. Quite funny in places and look out for Laguna's cousin Casey (I know he doesn't really exist in the game, but he is my creation and I love him! Mwahahah)
1. A Confrontation With Irvine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

****

**Chapter 1 A Confrontation with Irvine**

**_"I can't take any more of this Irvine. Things aren't the same between us. It's stopped being fun."_ **Selphie said, perching stiffly on the corner of her boyfriend's bed.

Irvine sighed, turning reluctantly from his reflection in the mirror to look at his girlfriend. His brown eyes narrowed slightly as he was getting sick of Selphie's constant whinging and threatening to leave him. It wasn't that he loved her, in fact he was getting bored of her, but it never failed to get most of the guys in Balamb Garden jealous when Irvine walked into a room with the lovely Selphie Tilmitt on his arm. They were a beautiful couple and he knew it, although Selphie's face had seemed quite pale and drawn recently and a tiny part of Irvine's conscience couldn't help but wonder if he had done that to her. Sitting behind Selphie on the bed, putting one long leg on either side of her, Irvine reached out, pulling Selphie's slight frame back against his chest.

**_"Aw, come on Selph. Of course we're having fun. We're the hottest couple in Balamb!" _**Irvine chuckled, kissing Selphie's neck in a way that he knew would have her begging for him to continue.

Selphie knew this trick well though and pulled herself out of Irvines embrace. Her cheeks were flushed with anger as she pulled the hem of her yellow dress down and paced the room, the heels of her boots clicking on the wooden floor. Irvine rolled his eyes in irritation and stood up. He stood for a few seconds watching her pace, the expression on his face unreadable.

**_"You know I hate it when you do that."_** he muttered, trying his best to control the anger that was bubbling beneath his cool exterior. As far as he was concerned, he had shown the patience of a saint regarding Selphie. He had taken her back when she had slept with Seifer behind his back (although he had actually been cheating on Selphie with another girl on campus at the time anyway), and had saved her reputation when he had pushed her down the stairs, killing the baby that she and Seifer had created, (even though he, himself probably had a few Irvine Jr's running around somewhere). All he asked was that he be allowed some freedom. What's a few stolen kisses, (and some other things) from some random females, here and there?

Selphie spun round to face him, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, her green eyes glaring up at him. **_"Oh yeah?! Well I hate it when you cheat on me! You don't even bother to wait until I've left the room before you start mauling some stupid little slapper-"_**

**_"So what? You cheated on me with that prick Almassy!" _**Irvine practically spat the name of the man he hated most in the world.

**_"Once Irvine! I slept with him once! When are you going to stop bringing it up?!" _**Selphie cried angrily.

Irvine grabbed Selphies arms roughly and pulled her up against him as he glared at her, his breathing ragged. **_"I will stop bringing it up when I bloody well feel like it! You should be grateful to me-"_**

_**"For what?! Treating me like crap every day? For killing my baby? Or maybe I should just be grateful to you for ruining my life!" **_

Irvine raised a hand sharply as if to slap her but Selphie didn't flinch.

**_"Go on then Irvine, hit me if you want. But I warn you, if you dare to strike me, Squall and Zell will kill you." _**she said calmly, her emerald green eyes staring straight into his brown ones.

Irvine hesitated for a second and Selphie could see that she had him scared. **_"They wouldn't lay a hand on me you stupid girl. They're my friends." _**Irvine laughed shakily.

_**"Oh, yeah, you can hold onto that thread of hope if you want to Irvine but it won't do you much good. Just remember, I have known Squall since I was four years old and he has been like a big brother to me. And Zell? Lets put it this way...he pretty much worships the ground I walk on since I got him together with that library girl. You probably don't even know that I have already been in a relationship with each of them . Now, let me go and I won't mention this little episode to them."**_

**_"So, are we just gonna not talk to each other?"_** Irvine released her and looked at the floor, knowing he had been beaten.

_**"Well, you won't be able to talk to me anyway because I'm leaving the Garden today-"**_

**_"You're leaving today!!! You're flying off the handle a bit aren't you?!" _**Irvine lost his temper again. He honestly thought that this would all blow over in a week and that Selphie would come crawling back to him, but if Selphie was going to be leaving the Garden it would be a bit difficult to woo her back into his arms. Irvine didn't like being dumped, especially when he didn't think he deserved it, so he was trying desperately to think of something to do or say that would make Selphie stay with him.

**_"No Irvine. I'm not 'flying off the handle' as you so eloquently put it. Squall knows I'm going and I've already said goodbye to everyone I care about so I'm off now." _**Shrugging, Selphie smiled cheerfully and turned away from Irvine. As she reached out for the door handle Irvine gripped her other arm tightly and pulled her back against him.

**_"You're going to find Almassy aren't you." _**It was a statement rather than a question.

**_"I don't actually know where I'm going Irvine." _**She had actually decided that she was going to pay a visit to Seifer, but she didn't want Irvine to know that as it would only cause more trouble. **_"I think, I'll just see where the wind takes me. Now, if you will just release me, I will be on my way."_**

Irvine shook his head to himself and roughly folded Selphie into his embrace causing her green eyes to widen in alarm as she hadn't been expecting that.

After staring into her eyes for a few seconds Irvine growled **_"Just don't let the wind blow you in that direction 'cos if I find you with him, there's no telling what I might do."_**

The quiet way Irvine growled these words, and the way his dark eyes glared into hers sent a shiver up Selphie's spine. As she opened her mouth to protest that where she would choose to go is really none of Irvine's business, Irvine bent his head and clamped his lips firmly onto hers. He was practically biting her and Selphie screamed silently as her body thrashed, trying to get him off her. As her body bucked in his hands, her boot hit a vase with sunflowers in and sent it to the ground where it smashed loudly sending water, glass and flowers all over the floor. A few seconds after the smash, Selphie heard a knock on the door.

**_"Irvine? Everything all right in there?" _**It was Squall.

Irvine pulled his vicious lips away from Selphies sore ones for a second to call **_"Yes, everything is fine Squall, just-"_**

**_"Squall! Squall! Help me!" _**Selphie screamed.

By the time Selphie had finished screaming those four words, Squall had kicked the door down and tackled Irvine to the floor, causing him to release Selphie. Irvine struggled for a few seconds, but slipped on the water that had been spilt from the shattered vase and was then held still by Squall and another two seeD's who had come to see what the commotion was.

**_"Are you alright Selph?" _**Squall asked, a concerned expression on his face.

Selphie nodded, wiping the back of her hand across her sore lips as if to rid herself of Irvine's touch. **_"I'm going now. I want to find somewhere to stay before it gets dark. See you around Squall."_** She walked outside the room and picked up her rucksack that she had left waiting and stuck her head back inside the room for a few seconds to glare at Irvine **_"Don't worry though Irvine. You'll pay for that."_** Sighing, she walked down the corridor and out of Balamb Garden.


	2. Finding Seifer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter apart from "Thtevie Athcough". **

**Chapter 2 Finding Seifer**

**"Aw crap!"** Selphie cursed as another gust of wind sent her sprawling against a wall. It was dark and raining now, so Selphie's plan of finding Seifer before nightfall was not going well. **"Why the hell couldn't he have chosen to run a pub on a busy road like most normal people?! Oh no, he had to choose one that you have to walk down lots of dark stinkin' alleys to get to. It really isn't practical for- oh, there it is FINALLY!"**

She sighed in relief as she saw a dim lighted sign saying 'Hyperion', swinging in the wind. It was obvious that the sign needed oiling as the swinging motion made a creaking noise. Selphie stood in front of the pub, her green eyes looking the building up and down as she hoisted her rucksack further up onto her shoulder. **"Not bad Seifer. This place looks pretty good. I wonder if you'll welcome me with open arms though...." **

Selphie was so lost in her thoughts of what Seifers reception of her would be that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone until a gruff voice with a lisp spoke. **"I don't know about theifer my pretty but I athure you that I will welcome you with more than open armth...."**

Selphie turned sharply, her green eyes wide. She frantically tried to think of a way to get rid of this man without hurting him as she was feeling way to tired to fight. **"Uh, thanks. That's very nice, but Seifer is expecting me so I'll be going now." **Selphie said, trying to control the shaking in her voice. As she reached for the door handle, she cursed, finding it locked as it was a sunday night so no pubs would be open.

The man chuckled, then started coughing, the phlegm rattling in his throat from too many years smoking rolled up cigarettes. **"It doethn't look like you'll be going anywhere me dearie. Tho why don't you come over here and let Thtevie Athcough take care of you?" **

Selphie squealed as the grotesque man reached out a large dirty hand to her shoulder. Turning, she started pounding on the door of the pub. **"Seifer! Let me in! Quick, help me!"**

**"Now now thweetie, no need to thcream. Jutht give me thum money and a kith and I'll be on my merry way." **He groaned as he picked up Selphie's wet form, pulling her away from the door.

**"No! Let me go! Oh, please let me go!" **Selphie sobbed, shivering from the rain and from fright as the man roughly frisked her for money and valuables. Selphie shut her green eyes, silently praying that the foul smelling man would take what he wanted then leave her alone.

When Steve was satisfied that the only possesions Selphie had were in her rucksack, he took it from her and swung it over his shoulder. His hideous features contorted into a horrible smirk as he watched Selphie stand passively in front of him with her eyes closed. Her cheeks were pale due to the cold which made the redness of her lips stand out even more and the man couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips. Slowly he reached out a finger and ran it across Selphie's lower lip, muttering **"Now, how about that kith thweetie?" **

Selphie's green eyes opened wide as the man leaned down to kiss her, but suddenly a 'whoosh' was heard as a baseball bat swung through the air, and a 'thud' as it hit the man in the back.

**"Argh!" **Steve shouted as he crawled on all fours, rubbing his back.

Selphie looked to the man's assailant and she sighed in relief. **"Seifer..." **she whispered, her body trembling.

**"Theifer man, what wath that for?! I wath only having thum fun!" **Steve cried indignantly as he stood up, swinging the rucksack back onto his shoulder.

Seifer turned his icy blue eyes to Steve and held up his baseball bat menacingly. **"Oh is that right Steve? Well, you wanna see my idea of fun?"**

Steve shook his head frantically and ran away, his boots pounding down the wet street.

**"Are you ok?" **Seifer asked warily as he let the baseball bat drop to the floor, his eyes studying Selphie carefully. It had been two years since he had last seen her and the pain leaving her had caused, had not diminished at all in that time.

Selphie looked up at him, her red hair plastered to her childlike head, her green eyes wide, her rosy lips parted slightly. As she stared at him silently, Seifer frowned as he was afraid that she may have gone into shock. Stepping closer to her, Seifer tentatively reached a hand out to her shoulder. Within a second, Selphie darted forward, wrapping her arms round his waist, clinging to him with all her strength.

Seifer sighed and rested one hand on the small of Selphie's back and the other hand stroking her wet hair. **"It's alright, nothing's going to hurt you now."**

As Selphie clung to him she began to sob, her body shuddering with the force of her emotion. **"I....was so....scared. I completely....froze." **She looked up at him, tears streaming down her pretty face and mixing with the crystal rain drops that already lay there.

**"Hey, don't worry about it. I think I would have frozen too if that big lummox had approached me." **Seifer said, trying to make Selphie feel better.

Selphie laughed through her tears and thumped Seifer playfully on the chest. **"You liar! You just hit him with a baseball bat. You weren't scared."**

Seifer laughed with her for a few seconds then stopped as he stared into her eyes, getting lost in them for a few seconds. His blue eyes roamed her face, resting on her lips, his tongue involuntarily flickering out to moisten his own. As he stepped even closer to Selphie, she thought that he was going to kiss her. The moment was gone in a second though as Seifer seemed to shake himself free of something and said **"Hmm. Yea. So... lets go inside, before we both get ill."**

Selphie sighed silently and nodded as she followed Seifer inside the pub. She continued to follow him upstairs, vaguely noticing the wet footprints they were both leaving across his polished wood floors. Seifer didn't say a word until they reached a closet, Reaching inside he pulled out a soft pale blue towel and handed it to Selphie. **"Here you go. You can use this to dry yourself off a bit." **He then went into another room and pulled out a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a dark blue hooded sweater. As he handed these to Selphie, he noticed the questionning look in her green eyes. **"Uh, you are staying the night aren't you?"**

Selphie chewed her lower lip, running her small hands over the fabric of the clothes that Seifer had handed her, feeling the softness. **"Yea, I have no where else to go."**

Seifer nodded, reserving comment, then opened another door and motioned for Selphie to enter. As she did so, she saw a double bed, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a television. **"Uh, this is a spare room I had made up in case anyone came to see me".**

Selphie could tell from the sad way that Seifer said this that no one ever did come to see him. **"And did anyone come Seifer?"**

Seifer looked at her, the hurt visible in his eyes as it was obvious that he had been hoping for a long time that Selphie would be the one to come and see him. **"No. No one came. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm a busy man. So...uh, how long are you planning to stay?"**

Selphie shrugged. **"As long as it takes me to find my feet I guess. I mean if thats alright..."**

**"Yea, of course it's alright. It'll be nice to have some company...."**

Selphie chuckled **"Seifer, you run a pub, you've always got company!" **She could have instantly bitten her tongue for the callous way she had said that though, as Selphie knew that Seifer had meant he wanted the company of a friend.

Seifer, stared at the floor silently for a second then said **"Um, yes, you're right. Well, I'll leave you to get dry. I will be in the room across the hall if you want me. I'm just gonna watch some television."** Without waiting for an answer, Seifer turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Selphie sighed and rested the back of her head against the door as she whispered **"I've missed you Seifer."**

**NB: Should I continue? Review and tell me!**


	3. Pillow Talk and a Proposition

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Sorry if they seem a bit out of character to you.**

**Author note: A big thankyou to Yuffie Leonheart for reviewing. Much appreciated.**

****

**Chapter 3 Pillow Talk and a Proposition**

15 minutes later, Selphie emerged from the room she had been given and walked into the room across the hall. As she entered she saw Seifer was sprawled on a sofa wearing dark blue denim jeans and a tight white top, showing the muscles in his stomach and arms. His arms were folded and he was staring at the television. When Selphie looked at the television, her pretty face creased into a big grin.

**"Wow! The Lost Boys!!!" **she cried and ran over to the sofa Seifer was sprawled on and leapt onto it, crossing her legs and getting herself comfortable.

**"Ow! Selph, that's my leg!" **Seifer shouted as Selphie had landed on it.

**"Ooh, sorry Seify, I got a bit carried away!" **Selphie giggled and moved a bit, releasing Seifers leg, then started rubbing it gently. Without realising it, they had both called each other by the nicknames they had used when they were together in the orphanage with Squall and Quistis.

Seifer squirmed and started to laugh **"Alright, alright, just don't do that. It tickles."**

Selphie stuck her tongue out, and stopped, turning to face the television, while Seifer shifted himself a bit so that he was more comfortable. When he had finished shuffling, he was still kind of sprawled across the sofa, but with one leg on either side of Selphie. Satisfied that he was in a comfy position, Seifer continued to watch the film. After a few minutes Selphie started fidgeting a little bit. The fidgeting increased until Seifer raised an eyebrow and said **"Alright, what do you want?" **He pretended to sound irritated, but Selphie knew better.

**"Can I have one of those pillows that you've got behind your head?"**

Seifer hesitated for a second then smirked evilly. **"Nope." **He turned back to the film.

Selphie smiled sweetly and tilted her head slightly to one side. It was her trademark smile and she knew that it never failed to win over Seifer. **"Pretty pretty pleeeeeeeeeeease with an ickle cherry on top!"**

Seifer shook his head. **"I like my cherries big Selph."**

Selphie rolled her green eyes and pulled both of Seifers long legs onto her lap. **"Ok....pretty pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeease with a BIG cherry on top!"**

Seifer pretended to consider this for a second, resting a finger on his chin and tilting his head to one side. **"Hmmm......nope."**

**"Seify! You're SO mean!" **Selphie pouted playfully, folding her arms across her chest.

Seifer laughed **"If I had one gil for everytime I heard that I would be the richest man alive!"**

Selphie clamped her mouth shut in a frown as she tried to think of something to say that would really wind Seifer up. After a few seconds, she turned to Seifer. **"Well....your feet smell!" **She threw his legs off her lap.

Seifer sat up straight, his blue eyes wide. **"What?!" **he said incredulously.

**"You heard me Seify. Your-feet-smell! They absolutely reek! They make me wanna hurl and-" **Selphie was cut off as a pillow hit her in the face, sending her toppling backwards off the sofa. **"Eek!"**

Seifer tipped his head back and laughed loudly as the noise Selphie had made as she fell had been so pathetic, she needn't have bothered making a noise at all. When Seifer had managed to get his breath back from laughing so hard, he leaned over the sofa to look at Selphie on the floor. **"You alright down there?"**

Selphie raised an eyebrow, hugging the pillow Seifer had thrown at her, to her stomach. **"I've been better thanks."**

**"Well you got the pillow you wanted so badly and HEY!!!" **Seifer shouted as Selphie reached up and pulled him off the sofa.

They both groaned as he landed on her, knocking the wind out of both of them.

**"You are such a moron." **Seifer groaned, rolling his pale blue eyes at Selphie.

**"Well, I'm also a moron who can't breathe" **Selphie said between gasps of breath.

Seifer laughed and sat up on the floor. **"Weakling" **he muttered.

Selphie squealed in indignation and slapped Seifer on the back of the head.** "I'm not a weakling, youre just heavy."**

Seifer growled and grabbed her wrists, holding them together. **"You shouldn't fight me, Selphie. Thats how we got together last time. I'm not interested at the moment."**

Selphies green eyes widened in anger. **"I'm not interested either you creep. I was just messing around. If you're going to be like that, I'm going to bed!" **She shook Seifers grip off her wrists and stood up, still holding the pillow. She walked to the door, not looking back at Seifer.

**"Uh, Selph. Can I have my pillow back?" **Seifer asked, trying not to laugh.

Selphie turned to look at him and growled at the smirk on his face. She threw the pillow at him, which he caught easily.** "There!" **She opened the door but Seifer jumped up and ran to the door, shutting it before she could leave.

**"I'd like you to start working in my pub tomorrow night as a barmaid." **he stated simply.

Selphie looked up at Seifer, pinned between him and the wall. She stared at him trying to work out whether he was serious or not. **"Are you serious?"**

Seifer rolled his eyes.** "No, I was saying it for fun- of course I'm serious.We need a girl with a pretty face and some attitude and you've got both so you'd be perfect. You up for it?"**

Selphie looked up at Seifer, her rosy lips parted slightly in suprise.** "You think I'm pretty?"**

Seifer rolled his eyes **"I don't want a falsely modest barmaid though Selph, you know you're gorgeous."** he chuckled. **"And I'm sorry if I offended you by saying that I'm not interested. I'm just very messed up at the moment. Seeing you out of the blue like this has kinda thrown my world upside down."**

Selphie smiled, resting a hand on one of Seifers forearms.** "It's ok. I'd love to take the job. I don't have anything to wear though."**

Seifer nodded **"Don't worry, I'm gonna give you some money tomorrow morning, so you can go shopping for some clothes to wear."**

**"Wow! Thanks Seify!" **Selphie threw her arms round Seifers neck hugging him.

Seifer laughed **"It's ok, just make sure you don't call me Seify when we're working alright? I have quite a reputation round here."**

Selphie nodded. **"Fair enough. Goodnight Seifer." **She stretched up on tip toe and kissed Seifer on the cheek before tugging the door quickly and skipping to her room.

Seifer shook his head watching, wondering how she could manage to fill his thoughts so quickly when she had only just arrived, then switched the television off and went to bed.

Author note: Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter, the next one is a bit longer.


	4. Going Shopping

**Chapter 4: Going Shopping**

The next morning Seifer woke up to the sound of someone persistently whispering his name in a sing-song voice.

**"Seifer.....Seifer...."**

Seifer thinking it was in his dream, rolled over and threw his arm across the bed. To his suprise it came into contact with something soft and warm.

**"Ow!" **the voice said.

Seifer opened his eyes groggily and came face to face with Selphie. **"Argh!" **he shouted with fright and sat up sharply, then cursed as he smacked his forehead on the metal lamp that he had suspended from his ceiling. **"Dammit!" **He jumped out of bed and ran over to his mirror, leaping over the clothes he had left strewn across the floor as he had undressed. **"Aw, thats gonna leave a mark." **Seifer muttered rubbing his forehead.

Selphie giggled, her hands clasped behind her head as she watched Seifer, taking in his tousled hair, his toned chest, his finely haired legs and his muscular arms. It was obvious that he had been working out and to be honest he looked like the kind of guy women can only dream about. That vision ended though as soon as Selphie saw the "Thundercats" underpants, but it just made him more endearing to her. It showed that he had a vulnerable side too. **"Oh well, it will just make your "reputation" more believable, although, I think that if your customers saw those underpants, you'd have a whole different reputation." **She winked at him and grinned.

Seifer groaned grumpily running a hand over his face as he stumbled back over to his bed. Throwing himself down onto it beside Selphie, he looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow.** "I see your yellow dress dried off well then."**

Selphie nodded. **"Yep. I thought I'd put it on as we're going shopping".**

**"I think the hoody and trakkie bottoms would look better." **Seifer stated, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

Selphie looked down at her dress then back to Seifer, a hurt expression in her green eyes. **"Why?"**

**"Well, no offense, but you look kind of immature in that dress."**

**"Immature?" **Selphie chewed her lower lip. The last thing she wanted to do was look immature around Seifer. She didn't understand though. He liked her yellow dress when he had slept with her those years ago, he had told her so.

**"Yea. Just wear the hoody and trakkie bottoms I gave you, then you can change when we get back from shopping." **Seifer stated, nodding in encouragement. He hated hurting Selphie like this and it wasn't that he didnt like the dress, but he didn't like the attention that other guys gave her when she was wearing it. It would be different if she was behind the bar wearing it as the guys in the pub knew better than to touch one of Seifer's bar staff, but wearing it out shopping was a whole different matter.

**"Ok." **Selphie nodded. **"You get dressed and I'll go get changed. Then shall we go shopping?"**

Seifer nodded and ruffled Selphies hair before standing up and walking to the bathroom. Selphie looked confused for a second as to why Seifer was behaving so strangely, but she knew that he probably had a good reason for it, he usually did and she wasn't going to press him. She would just go shopping with him and get some new clothes, then she would start her new job. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to work with Seifer in this kind of environment and she was very excited about it. First things first though, shopping!

**"Wow! You got a motorbike?! That is so cool! I've never been on a real live motorbike before!" **Selphie exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement as they stood outside the pub.

Seifer laughed **"As opposed to an imaginary motorbike?" **He waited for Selphie to catch onto his joke, but as she stared at him with a confused expression on her face Seifer rolled his pale blue eyes. **"Yea, it's mine. Now lets get this over and done with." **He climbed onto the black Harley Davidson and patted the seat behind him, motioning for Selphie to climb on.

Selphie grinned from ear to ear as she climbed on behind Seifer. **"I've always wanted to ride on a motorbike. You know, feeling the wind blowing in my hair. It looks so exilirating!"**

**"Well, the wind won't quite be blowing in your hair I'm afraid Selph." **Seifer said, reaching for two helmets. He handed a metallic dark red one to Selphie and kept the metallic blue one for himself. **"Here, put this on."**

Selphie pouted. **"But my hair looks so pretty at the moment. I've finally got it the way I want it and you're asking me to put that big ugly helmet on!"**

Seifer raised an eyebrow. **"Your hair looks the same as it always did Selph. It hasn't changed at all."**

Selphie's eyes widened. **"Of course it's changed! It looks prettier, don't you think so?"**

Seifer growled **"Ok, yes it does look prettier, but it won't stay pretty if we have a crash and you're not wearing a helmet. In fact you'll be lucky to still have a helmet, if we crash at the speed I travel."**

The colour drained from Selphie's usually rosy cheeks as she contemplated crashing on a motorbike. Maybe it would be wise to follow Seifer's advice after all. **"Ok, I'll put the helmet on." **she conceeded. **"But only because I want to!" **She added quickly, putting the helmet on.

Seifer chuckled and nodded as he fastened his helmet and started his motorbike. **"I wouldn't have it any other way."**

When they arrived at the shopping centre Seifer parked the motorbike and climbed off with Selphie.

**"Right, I'll meet you in three hours beside this water fountain. Ok?" **Seifer asked, resting a hand on Selphies elbow.

Selphie's green eyes widened.** "Aren't you coming with me?"**

Seifer raised an eyebrow. **"Uh, no. I hate clothes shopping. I'm just gonna go down to the arcade for a bit. There's a new fighting game I wanna try out. Go buy some outfits and why don't you wear one when you meet me, so you can get out of those clothes you hate so much." **He handed her £300, knowing that Selphie could buy some good outfits with that amount of money.

**"But Seifer, how will I know what to buy?" **Selphie asked, looking behind herself at the huge shopping center that loomed menacingly.

**"Selphie you are nineteen years old. I'm sure you've been to a bar before. Just buy some outfits like the barmaids wear. You'll be fine." **Seifer explained.

**"But I don't wanna go alone." **Selphie whined.

Seifer groaned in frustration. **"Selphie, why can't you just try to act mature. Just this once? You're nineteen for hyne's sake!" **he said testily as some people were stopping and staring at the scene that Selphie was making. Seifer hated making a scene, he preferred to just blend into the background.

**"You're one to talk Seifer! You're twenty one, yet you're leaving me to go play some stupid games in an arcade!" **Selphie shouted, stamping her foot.

Seifer grinned and shrugged. **"Yea well I'm just a big kid. I never said do as I do, I said do as I say."** He tilted her chin up with one hand and winked at her before walking away, calling back over his shoulder **"I'll see you in three hours. Have fun Selph."**

Selphie couldn't help but smile. Seifer always managed to get her angry so easily, but it seemed even easier for him to calm her down again. He always made her feel special, and that was how she felt as she watched him walk past all the girls that stared at him adoringly, not even stopping to smile at them. To those girls it would seem like he was being rude, but Selphie knew that Seifer didn't like that kind of attention. He wasn't interested in it. But funnily enough, he never seemed uncomfortable when Selphie flirted with him. Sighing to herself, she turned and walked inside the shopping centre.

Three hours later, Selphie had brought lots of new outfits that could be mixed and matched. She had even put on one of her new outfits like Seifer had suggested. It was a pair of pale denim hipster jeans and a tight lilac t.shirt that said "More than a handful" across the chest. Selphie wasn't sure whether she should buy it, but the shop assistant had insisted that she looked 'hot' in it, and Selphie supposed that 'hot' was how a barmaid was meant to look like. She had seen the film Coyote Ugly and felt that her clothes were on a par with theirs, which made her slightly nervous but also giddy with excitement at the same time, as she had never dressed in this way before. The most adventurous thing she had ever worn was her signature yellow dress and that wasn't exactly daring, it was more practical really as she never broke a sweat when fighting in it. Smiling to herself, proud of her shopping choices, Selphie walked over to the water fountain and sat down, crossing one leg over the other on it, the way she had seen women do it in the movies she had watched with Squall, Seifer, Irvine and Quistis at the orphanage.

When Seifer arrived at the water fountain he was shocked to find that Selphie was already there and surrounded by a group of five teenage lads. They looked about eighteen and were much taller that Selphie, who was giggling nervously as she wasn't sure whether she liked the boys being this close to her. Seifer folded his arms across his chest as he watched, not wanting to treat Selphie like a child by getting her away from those cretins, but also making sure that none of the boys overstepped the boundary from being friendly, to sexually harassing. The lads were regulars at Seifers bar so he knew them pretty well, but he also knew that they were at the age where they still believed that when a girl said no she usually meant yes.

**"So, your names Selphie then?" **One of the lads said, grinning lopsidedly at her in a way that Selphie supposed would have made other girls weak at the knees, but as she had seen that grin one too many times on Irvine, she wasn't impressed, or affected by it at all.

**"Yea, that's right. I'm just waiting for a friend." **Selphie said, looking at the floor nervously.

**"Oooh, right. Well I'll stay with you to keep you company." **The lad who had grinned at her, sat down and draped an arm round Selphie's shoulders.

**"Yea, we all will." **a slightly shorter lad, with brown spiky hair said, winking at his friends.

**"Um, it's alright, really, I'm-"**

**"So, more than a handful eh?" **The lad next to her interrupted, looking from Selphies face to her chest and back again.

Seifer, who had seen Selphie's new top, knew what the lad was hinting at, so he stepped forward and broke through the group of lads. He sat down next to Selphie and kissed her on the cheek. **"Yea, it's more than a handful Charlie, and you have my authority on that alright?"**

Charlie looked alarmed and removed his arm instantly from around Selphie's shoulders.** "Uh, ok Seifer. Sorry man. I didn't realise she was with you."**

The other lads in the group also started apologising profusely.

The corner of Seifers lips lifted into a smile. **"Yea, she is with me. She's my new barmaid so, you guys had better make sure you give her lots of tips when you come for your drinks tonight, to make up for the way you have just been lechering over her."**

The lads nodded and apologised to Selphie before scuttling away, their faces bright red with embarassment.

When the lads were out of earshot, Selphie and Seifer burst out laughing. Selphie leaned her head on Seifers shoulder, trying to catch her breath. **"Oh, Seifer. Their faces! I don't think they had ever been so embarassed in all their lives!"**

Seifer nodded, still chuckling,** "I know. I told you I had a reputation." **he winked. **"They're harmless really. They just have no idea how a lady likes to be treated."**

**"And you do know do you?" **Selphie joked.

Seifer stood up and reached a hand down to Selphie, pulling her to her feet and walking over to the motorbike with her** "As a matter of fact I do." **He grinned and climbed on. **"Now, lets go back home and I'll introduce you to the bar staff."**


	5. Meeting the Staff

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own the characters from Final Fantasy 8. Although Casey and Jay are mine.**

**Author note: Thankyou for the reviews. Much appreciated. This is only my second story so I hope I'm doing ok. I like this chapter. Casey rocks!**

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Staff**

When they got back to the pub, Selphie dropped her shopping bags off in her bedroom and walked to the living room. As she opened the door, Seifer was sprawled across the sofa again in the same manner as the night before and he was talking to a muscular bald headed man who was sat on a seperate sofa. The man had a cheeky grin and was wearing a tight white vest top which was stark in contrast with his tanned skin. In fact he looked quite a bit like Jason Statham, with a tan. As he heard the door open, Seifer tilted his head backwards to look at Selphie. He smiled and motionned for her to come and join them.

As Selphie sat down in the gap between Seifers legs again, Seifer said, **"Selphie, this is Jay, Jay this is Selphie."**

Selphie smiled and leaned forward to shake Jay's hand, suprised at how gentle he was considerring his hands were twice the size of hers. **"Pleased to meet you Jay."**

**"Likewise Miss Tilmitt. I've heard a lot about you." **Jay said in a deep voice, as he released Selphie's hand and sat back in the sofa.

Selphie looked questionningly at Seifer for a second as she wondered what Seifer had told Jay.

Seifer smiled charmingly and said **"Jay is my bouncer, he's been here since I opened the pub. He's my loyal and most trusted advisor-"**

**"Apart from me of course" **A voice interrupted smoothly.

Selphie looked up as a tall, slim man entered the room. His arms were not quite as muscular as Seifers and Jay's but they were still muscular none the less. He had short black spiky hair and dark chocolate coloured eyes. As he noticed Selphie staring at him, the man turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow at her. He was definitely cute and had a mischevious look about him.The stubble on his chin that showed he had not shaved for a while completed his 'devil may care' look. He looked like a mixture between Laguna Loire and Orlando Bloom.

After a few seconds of Selphie staring in awe at the man, the man looking confused at Selphie, and Jay and Seifer looking at each other with amused faces, Selphie whispered** "Laguna?"**

The mans face creased into a grin. **"Close little one, but no cigar. I'm Casey Loire. Laguna's kid brother."**

Selphie blushed as Casey bent down to take her hand in his and kissed it. **"I'm sorry, you look a lot like your brother."**

Casey winked and said** "Don't worry about it little one. I get that all the time. I'm not like Laguna though. Unlike him I know how to have fun."**

Seifer suddenly cleared his throat.** "Well, Casey is my barman. So behind the bar we now have me, Casey and Selphie, with Jay on the doors. That ok with everyone."**

**"Yep"** Casey said as he threw himself down onto a spare chair, his baggy jeans, draping over the fabric.

Selphie and Jay nodded in agreement.

**"Good, well now that everyone knows their roles, I'm gonna go make sure everything is sorted downstairs before we open up." **Seifer said, sitting up, with his legs still on either side of Selphie.

Selphie smiled and stood up, so Seifer could get up. As she did, Jay also stood up and said **"Ok, Seifer. I'll come and give you a hand."**

Seifer nodded and turned to Selphie and Casey.** "See you guys in a few minutes then. If you've got any questions Selph, I'm sure Case will answer them for you."**

**"Thanks Seifer."** Selphie said as Seifer and Jay walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

**"Now then..." **Casey said as Selphie stood awkwardly, her arms folded across her chest. **"Come over here so I can see whether you're dressed appropriately for work."**

Selphie shrugged and walked closer to Casey as he remained seated on the chair.

**"Hmm..."** Casey said, as if in deep thought. **"Give me a twirl."**

Selphie blushed.** "You're kidding right?"**

Casey looked serious for a moment then burst out laughing. **"Of course I'm kidding! I'm not that mean. So anyway, you're the infamous Little Miss Tilmitt."**

**"Hey! Less of the 'little' thankyou very much!" **Selphie cried, resting her hands on her hips.

Casey raised an eyebrow, looking Selphie up and down, then stood up in front of her. Selphie gasped as Casey grasped her forearms, and looked down at her. He really did seem a lot taller up close. **"Nah, you're still little. You'll be fine though. You seem to have a bit of attitude, and if anyone oversteps the mark, we'll pound their heads in for ya." **Casey stated simply.

Selphie nodded. **"Thanks."**

**"No problem. We haven't had a female working behind the bar before so it should be fun. How old are you anyway?"** Casey asked, sitting on the large sofa and pulling Selphie down next to him.

**"I'm nineteen. How old are you?" **Selphie said, brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

Casey nodded.** "Thats cool, I'm twenty."**

**"Nearly time to open guys. Selph do you wanna go put a little make up on?" **Seifer came into the room.

**"Ok. I'll be ready in five minutes." **Selphie said standing up.

Selphie walked out of the living room and into her bedroom. She gasped with suprise as she saw a bunch of flowers on her bed. Picking up the card that came with them she read: ' To Selphie, Good luck tonight. You'll be fine and I'll be right there with you. Love Seifer.' Selphie smiled, picking up the flowers to sniff them and laid them back down on her bed. Turning round to find her make up, she jumped as she saw Seifer leant against the doorway.

Seifer smiled at her, his icy blue eyes staring into hers. **"Told you I know how a woman likes to be treated." **He came forward and picked up her make up. **"Can I do it for you?" **he asked, holding her lip stick.

Selphie nodded silently, her green eyes looking up at him. Seifer's eyes never left Selphie's face as he gently applied her lipstick. Each stroke he made with the lipstick had her imagining what it would be like if his lips would do that. It was incredibly romantic and she was stunned that a guy like Seifer would initiate an action such as this. But what did 'a guy like Seifer' actually mean? Seifer had never done anything wrong to her, in fact he had always been really nice to her when they used to live at the orphanage. He had always looked after her when no one was looking and explained things to her that Quistis, Squall and Irvine never had the patience to.

Flashback.

Selphie remembered the time she had asked why Star and Michael in the Lost Boys were touching their lips together and Seifer had explained that it was something that people did when they loved each other.

**"So, if you love someone you should put your lips on theirs?" **Mini Selphie asked, resting her chin on her hand as she looked up at Mini Seifer.

Mini Seifer had nodded and leaned back on his chair, clasping his hands behind his head. Seifer was twelve and Selphie was nine at this point.** "Yep, thats right Selph, it's called a kiss."**

**"So have you ever kissed anyone Seify?" **Selphie asked innocently, her green eyes looking up at him.

Seifer opened his mouth for a second, hesitated then shook his head slowly as he leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. **"No, I haven't. Don't tell Squall and Irvine though. I've told them that I kissed a girl at school."**

Selphie nodded and patted Seifers hand. **"I won't tell Seifer. As long as you don't tell anyone that I didn't understand kissing. It's just that I've never been kissed before by anyone so I've never been loved by anyone, otherwise they would have kissed me." **She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she tried to fight back her tears.

Seifer understood what she was going through as he didn't think he had been loved before and he had never been kissed before either. He did know that he loved Selphie though, although he was too young to do anything about it, even if he did know what he could do, which he didn't. **"It's ok Selph. Please don't cry."**

Selphie looked up sharply, her green eyes narrowing, showing a film of tears threatening to spill at any second. **"I'm not crying." **she pouted.

Seifer shook his head smiling and rested a hand on one of Selphies tiny shoulders. As he watched her fight the tears, he was filled with a need to protect this girl from anything that tried to do her any harm. He was still a boy, but he loved Selphie and when she was old enough to understand that they needed each other, then he would tell her. In the mean time though he would protect her and make sure that no one hurt her, especially Irvine, who even at the age of twelve loved to torment Selphie and make her cry. He had been filled with a desire to beat the tar out of Irvine whenever he saw him talk to Selphie in his condescending way, and that feeling had stayed with him through his childhood and was still with him in his manhood. Selphie was the only one out of the orphanage gang that listened to him and made him feel as if he belonged, without expecting anything in return. **"It's okay to cry you know, but you don't have to. You are loved Selphie."**

Selphie looked confused.** "Really?" **she screwed her hands into tight little fists and rubbed her eyes. A common gesture that showed she was getting sleepy. It was midnight, and although Seifer was used to staying up till all hours of the morning as he had trouble sleeping, he knew that Selphie was younger and needed her sleep.

**"Yea. I love you." **Seifer nodded then added **"Like a sister," **as he didn't want to frighten her.

Selphie thought for a moment then said, **"Why don't you ever kiss me then?"**

**"Well, I'm not sure I know how. It wouldn't be like kissing in the movies though as they kiss like boyfriend and girlfriend." **Seifer explained.

**"Oooh," **Selphie sighed, as she thought about the kisses she had seen in movies. She was a hopeless romantic even at that age, she was just too young to understand it or do anything about it. **"So, you would kiss me like a brother kisses his sister?"**

Seifer nodded. **"Yea, if I was to kiss you, it would be like that. Just a quick kiss on the lips or cheek."**

**"Would you do that for me?" **Selphie asked shyly, wringing her hands in her lap as she crossed her legs.

**"If you want me to I will." **Seifer said, fidgeting a little, nervously.

Selphie tilted her head to one side, thinking for a second then nodded firmly.** "Yes please. I would like you to kiss me Seifer. I want my first kiss to be from you."**

Seifer raised an eyebrow quizzically.** "Why me?" **He wasn't even sure why he was asking this question, but he felt he needed to know.

Selphie grinned. **"Because I trust you Seify. You're my big brother!" **

Seifer smiled and sighed in relief as he realised that Selphie had no idea how much turmoil his emotions were in. He didn't understand why he liked Selphie, he just knew that he felt comfortable with her, and he also knew in wisdom beyond his years that whatever feelings he had for the little red haired girl, would probably grow over the years, which they did. **"Ok Selph. I'll kiss you. Are you ready?" **He asked, his voice shaking a little.

Selphie shuffled to get herself comfortable, then sat up straight, not bothering in her childish innocence to close her eyes. **"Yep. Kiss me Seify." **she stated simply and pursed her lips in a big pout, waiting for him.

Seifer looked around for a moment, checking that no one was around, especially Squall, Quistis and Irvine. Squall would have kicked the crap out of him, even at that age as he was just as protective of Selphie as Seifer was, although his feelings for Selphie were strictly that of an older brother. Quistis would have scratched Selphie's eyes out as she fancied Seifer and had been hounding him for a while now, chasing him round the garden trying to kiss him, but luckily for Seifer, he could out run her. Irvine would have told Matron as even though he was horrible to Selphie, he considered her to be his and that she wasn't allowed to like anyone but him. Satisfied that there was no one around, Seifer rested both of his hands on Selphie's small shoulders and leaned down, resting his lips softly on hers. He had also kept his eyes open and looked into her green ones as their lips joined. After about three seconds, Selphie grinned, followed by Seifer and they broke apart, his hands still on her shoulders.

**"Well?" **Seifer asked, smiling at her.

Selphie giggled.** "It was weird." **She scrunched her pretty face up a bit and Seifers heart fell, but then she blushed and said.** "But I liked it. Thankyou Seify!" **She knelt up and threw her arms round his neck in a hug.

Seifer blushed profusely and laughed, hugging Selphie back. **"You're welcome. Thankyou too. But Selph..." **he hesitated.

**"Don't worry Seify." **Selphie said, standing up, pulling her yellow dress down. **"I won't tell anyone. See ya later bro." **She grinned and waved, skipping out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Seifer chuckled and nodded to himself.She understood him so well.

End of Flashback.

As he finished applying the lipstick he put the lid on it and put it down carefully on her bed. Selphie was touched by the way he carefully handled her things, even though it was him who had paid for them. She smiled affectionately, her green eyes looking up at him. Seifer noticed Selphie watching him and turned back to face her. He gently raised a hand and rested it beneath her chin, tilting her head so she was looking directly up at him. Selphie held her breath as Seifer leaned down slowly towards her-


	6. First Night Serving

**Chapter 6: First Night Serving**

**"You guys ready?" **

Seifer and Selphie jumped apart guiltily, each one smoothing down their clothes and their hair self consciously even though they hadn't actually done anything. Casey raised an eyebrow in humour as he watched them from the doorway.

**"Yep. We're just coming now. I was just making sure, that Selphie had applied her lipstick properly. We can't have her going downstairs looking like a tramp now can we? That would definitely scare off the punters." **Seifer knew he was babbling as he looked from Caseys amused smirk, to Selphie who was staring at the floor, blushing a shade of red incredibly close to the colour of her hair. He quickly brushed past Casey and out of the door.

Selphie looked up slowly at Casey and shrugged helplessly.** "I... uh-"**

**"Don't worry about it kid. No explainations needed." **He reached an arm to Selphie and she walked over to him, allowing him to drape an arm casually across her shoulders as they walked downstairs to the pub. **"It's showtime kid!" **Casey winked.

Selphie looked around the pub, her green eyes wide as people started flooding in. She wrung her small hands nervously in front of her, chewing her lower lip.

Seifer noticed her apprehension and walked over to her swiftly, kicking the jukebox as he went, which set it off playing "Dead Ringer For Love" by Meatloaf and Cher. He then rested a hand on her elbow as he leaned down to her and spoke against her ear.** "You'll be fine. Just stay close to me and Casey. Relax!" **

Selphie closed her eyes, the feel of Seifers breath on her neck strangely reassuring. She then nodded and opened her green eyes looking up at him. **"Ok, lets do it!" **she grinned and walked over to the bar. **"What can I getcha?"**

Seifer smiled slightly as he watched her serve her first customer, then caught Casey's attention and motioned for him to watch Selphie who was now serving like a pro. Casey grinned and walked over to Selphie, resting a hand on her hip. **"Way to go kid. You're a natural." **

**"Thanks" **Selphie grinned as she continued to serve.

Casey chuckled and walked back to a group of people waiting to be served.

Selphie looked over to Seifer for a second and shrugged as if to ask if he was pleased with how she was doing. Seifer nodded once and motioned for her to continue serving. Selphie stuck the tip of her pink tongue out playfully before doing as she was told.


	7. An Argument and a Punch Up

**Disclaimer: I only own Jay and Casey, no one else, although I wouldn't mind owning Seifer. Oooooh...**

**_Author Note: A big thankyou to Yuffie Leonheart - Casey is ace isn't he? He's based on my ideal fella. swoon Gotta love Jay as well though. He's a big dope.  
Also, thankyou Hikari Heijin - I know I made Irvine a bit evil at the beginning, but I have a bit of a "I HATE IRVINE!" campaign going on in my head. Crazy I know, but I'm a bit of a Seifer lover. Gotta love the bad boys!_**

****

**Chapter 7: An Argument and a Punch Up**

As soon as the last punter left the pub, Selphie shut the door, sighing in a pleasant state of tiredness. Stretching up on tip toe she tried to reach the bolt to slide it across. Cursing, she squirmed, not managing to get any closer to it, due to being too short. Suddenly two large hands closed around her slender hips and lifted her up off the ground. Selphie gasped and looked down, then smiled as it was only Jay. After sliding the bolt into place, Jay set Selphie back down on the floor and smiled down at her.

**"Thanks Jay. I'd have probably been there all night." **Selphie giggled, resting a hand in the back pocket of her pale denim jeans.

Jay nodded, rolling his eyes. **"It's ok. It's usually the job of the big bouncer to lock up though, not the tiny barmaid." **He winked to show he was joking.

Selphie laughed and poked Jay in the chest.** "Hey! I'm not that tiny!"**

Jay laughed** "Yea, you are. It suits you though. You're cute. I can see why Seifer likes you." **He tilted his head to one side, as if contemplating this fact.

Selphie raised an eyebrow. **"Seifer likes me?" **

Jay looked around shiftily and noticed Seifer approaching, holding two glasses and a bottle of malibu. He had leapt over the bar and had a questionning look in his blue eyes as he walked over to them. **"You know he likes you, so do something about it. You're killing him. Oh and next time you wanna reach the bolt, use a chair to stand on little hobbit." **He chuckled and walked away, leaving an open mouthed Selphie staring after him.

**"I'm not a hobbit the cheeky bugger!" **she muttered shaking her head to herself.

**"I don't know, I always thought you looked a little like Frodo." **a deep, sarcastic voice said behind her.

Selphie spun round to see Seifer leaning casually against one of the booths. His white shirt was half untucked, and two buttons were undone, revealing some of his tanned chest. Seifers hair was tousled, looking like he had run his hands back through it at various points of the evening and he had a slight smile on his face which made the laughter lines on his eyes stand out. He basically looked downright gorgeous and Selphie had a job to keep from gasping in adoration. Instead she bit her lower lip and reminded herself that this was just Seifer, the moron she had known since she was a little kid. **"I don't look anything like Frodo! You know I hated him in the films." **She laughed as she walked closer to him, resting both hands in the back pockets of her jeans, in an unconsciously flirtacious stance.

Seifer chuckled.** "I know you hated Frodo. I'm just winding you up Selph. I was wondering if you wanna have a quick drink with me to celebrate you surviving the night alive and unscathed." **He waved the glasses and bottle of Malibu enticingly towards Selphie.

**"Well, I'm not too sure about that" **Selphie said seriously, looking down at the floor.

Seifer put the bottle and glasses down on the table of the booth with a clatter and stepped forward to rest his hands on Selphies elbows, his eyes staring into hers. **"What do you mean? You're not hurt are you? Did one of the guys get out of line? Why didn't you tell me?"** he stammered.

Selphie tilted her head back and started laughing, causing Seifer to watch her mesmerized. When she stopped laughing she said **"No, I'm not hurt Seify. I'm just not sure whether we should be drinking Malibu, when you know as well as I do, that you would rather drink horse piss than that stuff." **She smiled teasingly, moving out of Seifers grasp, causing his hands to brush her slender stomach, bringing an inward groan to Seifer. Bending, Selphie picked up the bottle and glasses, before walking back to the bar.

Seifer shook his head as he followed her, his eyes hypnotized by the movement of her hips.** "You had me worried there Selph." **He said, leaning against the bar as Selphie got a bottle of tequila.

Selphie grinned as she set up some shots of tequila. **"I know I did. It's nice to have someone worry about me. Now drink." **She handed a shot glass to Seifer and held one for herself.

Seifer smirked **"I can still drink you under the table Selph. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."**

Selphie matched his smirk and said **"I'll be the judge of that now shut up and knock it back."**

Seifer raised an eyebrow in amusement and clinked his shot glass against Selphie's before they both licked salt off their hands, downed the firey liquid and sucked a lime.

By the time they had done this, ten times, Selphie was drunk as a skunk. They had since moved to a booth and Selphie had her head leaning against Seifers broad shoulder. **"Your turn" **she mumbled, tipping some salt onto his hand and held a lime waiting.

Seifer nodded and licked the salt off his hand, knocked back the tequila shot and leaned forward to suck the lime in Selphie's hand. Selphie had moved the lime to her mouth though and raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him. Seifer quickly put a hand on the back of Selphie's head pulling her into a kiss as he sucked the lime in her mouth. When he had finished sucking the lime, he transferred the lime to his own mouth, but kept his mouth against hers for a little longer than necessary.He then leaned back in the booth, removed the remains of the lime from his mouth, flinging it into an ashtray, smiling triumphantly.

Selphie leaned back breathlessly on her end of the booth. **"Thanks" **she breathed, her chest heaving as she struggled to recover the breath Seifer had stolen from her.

**"No problem." **Seifer shrugged as he studied her drunken figure, now slumping across the table, her flame red hair spilling across it to hide her pretty face. After a few moments of silence Seifer cleared his throat then rested a hand on her shoulder pulling her up to face him. **"Mind if I try it again without the lime?"**

Selphie shook her head wordlessly, her green eyes glazed over as Seifer gently rested his lips against hers. Within seconds, his lips had dominated hers and were able to manipulate them in any way he pleased. Selphie wasn't complaining though as she leaned weakly and to be honest, rather drunkenly against him, her hands clinging to his shoulders for support. Eventually Seifer broke the kiss off and ran a hand over his face tiredly. **"We're both very drunk."**

Selphie nodded in agreement and giggled, before resting her head back against the booth and closing her eyes, thinking about the kiss they had just shared. Even in her intoxicated state she couldn't help but wonder if Seifer would put the kiss down to a drunken whim in the morning.

**"Selphie?" **Seifer interrupted her thoughts.

**"Mmm?"** Selphie murmured.

**"Why did you leave Irvine?"** he blurted. This question had been bothering him since she had arrived as he sensed that there was something she wasn't telling him.

Selphie's green eyes opened wide with the shock of Seifer's sudden question. **"Uh, it wasn't working out." **She stammered, avoiding eye contact with him as she stared at the table.

Seifer shook his head. **"Come on Selphie. I know you better than that. Tell me what happened."**

**"It's a long story Seifer."** Selphie said, playing with the empty shot glasses nervously. Considering she had been so drunk a few seconds ago, this question had certainly sobered her up.

Seifer rested both his hands over hers, stopping her frantic fiddling.** "I'm not going anywhere Selphie."**

**"Really?"** Selphie raised an eyebrow staring him in the eye with a ferocity that made Seifer shudder way down in his soul.

**"What do you mean? Of course I'm not going anywhere." **

Selphie pulled her hands out from under his and rested them on her thighs. **"Well, you disappeared pretty quick after we slept together that time, so I wondered whether this was gonna be a repeat performance." **She said sarcastically.

Seifer looked confused, his hands resting on the table where Selphie had let them drop. **"I won't be going away from here cos this place is mine Selph and I had to leave that time because you had a life with Irvine-"**

**"What do you mean I had a life with Irvine?! It was a shitty life and the whole of Garden knew it, yet did they do anything to help me? No!"**

Seifer's blue eyes widened as he saw Selphies distress. **"I thought you were happy with him-"**

**"If I was happy with him I wouldn't have slept with you!"** Selphie countered, her green eyes glaring as she clenched her tiny hands into fists.

**"Well, you could have followed me before, like you've done now! You didn't have to stay with him!"** Seifer growled, becoming angry now.

Selphie stared at the table, chewing her lower lip in silence. If Seifer had taken the time to look at her face he would have seen that her green eyes were glazed with tears that were threatening to spill at any moment, but he was too incensed to notice.

**"See! You were always very good at dealing out the honesty Selphie, but when someone does the same to you, you clam up! You suddenly turn up out of no where and turn my world upside down. What am I supposed to do let alone think?!" **Seifer cried, his face flushed with anger. In his mind he knew that Selphie probably had a very good reason for coming to him, but at the time he didn't want to hear it. He hated the way his emotions were controlled by the flame haired girl, even though she didn't realise it.

Selphie looked Seifer in the eye as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Glaring at him she stood up quickly, her thighs whacking the strong wooden table, making her wince with the force of her movement. **"You know what Seifer? Maybe I shouldn't have left Irvine, but the fact that he killed our baby may have swayed my decision, just a tiny bit!" **she quickly walked over to the bar, leapt over it and walked through the doors leading to the living quarters before Seifer could even stand up.

Seifer sat in stunned silence for a moment, his blue eyes wide, then he jumped to his feet, knocking the empty Tequila bottle to the floor, smashing it. He cursed but did not stop to clear it up as he followed Selphie. When he reached Selphie's door, he didn't bother to knock, but barged straight in instead.

**"Seifer! You should knock!" **Selphie cried, jumping to her feet from where she had been sat on her bed, hugging a teddy bear. She was still holding the teddy bear close to her chest as if hiding behind it. The picture of a woman holding a teddy bear nearly bigger than her, would have brought a smile to Seifer's face if he had not been so angry and determined to find out what happened to a baby he had never even heard of ten minutes ago.

Glaring, Seifer grabbed the teddy bear from Selphie's hands and flung it onto the bed, watching it bounce off and hit the floor. This violent movement made Selphie back up against a wall. She quickly sunk to the floor, her knees bent up to her chest, her hands raised as if to protect her from an oncoming fist. Seifer raised an eyebrow in confusion.** "Selphie?" **he said, squatting down to her level.

**"Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me! I'll go back to Garden if thats what you want, but I can't go back to Irvine. He'll hurt me too! Please, I'm sorry, oh so sorry." **Seifer watched, horrified as Selphie rocked back and forth sobbing.

**"Selphie? Selphie! I'm not going to hurt you. Come on honey. Tell me what happened." **He attempted to gather her into his arms, but Selphie squirmed out of his grip.

**"No. Irvine was always nice when he wanted something, then he would hurt me afterwards. You'll do the same." **She shook her head.

**"Ok, ok Selphie. I won't touch you, just please tell me what he did to you." **Seifer pleaded as he sat on the corner of Selphie's bed watching her stare at the floor chewing her lower lip.

Selphie took a deep shuddering breath. **"You remember when we slept together that time?"**

Seifer nodded wondering how on earth he could forget that night when it had been so great for him. He did not speak though as he was afraid that if he did Selphie would hesitate and not tell him the rest of the story.

Selphie noticed Seifer nodding so continued. **"Well, you got me pregnant. Don't ask me whether I'm sure it was your baby because contrary to many beliefs I did not sleep with Irvine. I think thats what annoyed him so much. The fact that I had been seeing him for a few months and would only let him kiss me and then out of the blue I go all the way with you. He said he had wanted to be the one to 'steal my innocence' I think was the way he put it. The problem was, he had asked for my innocence so many times, but I was not willing to give him it, then I'm with you one night and I give it away as freely as someone might give a leaflet for some upcoming tourist attraction. I wasn't even going to tell him that I had slept with you, but when you left the next day without even saying goodbye, I felt he had a right to know." **Selphie stopped to take a few breaths, brushing a strand of red hair savagely behind her ear.

Seifer continued to watch her. **"I did try to say goodbye to you Selphie. I gave Quistis a note to pass on to you saying that I was leaving and that I wanted you to come with me. She promised me that she would give it to you." **Seifer was confused.

Selphie shook her head laughing bitterly. **"Oh Seifer, you know Quistis fancied the pants off of you. Why would she give me a note that would result in her never getting the chance to be with you?"**

**"I'm sorry." **Seifer breathed.** "I didn't think."**

**"Well, Irvine did think. And let me tell you, what he thought about me and you sleeping together was not pretty. He actually put me in hospital a couple of weeks later when I had worked up the courage to tell him."**

Seifers eyes narrowed in anger. **"He did what?!" **he growled, his hands clenching into fists.

Selphie smiled sadly.** "Oh don't worry Seifer. He came to visit me in hospital and was really apologetic. Thats when the shit really hit the fan though because while he was apologising to me and saying that he loved me, the doctor decided to come in and inform me that I was pregnant. Irvine didn't actually lose his temper with me then, but I could see it bubbling just beneath the surface waiting for the chance to be set free. Instead of hitting, kicking and punching me, all things he had done before, he just told the doctor that he was the father of the baby. The doctor believed him of course and told me that I could go back to Garden that day with a broken arm and bruised ribs."**

Seifer winced as he imagined the pain Selphie had gone through, but he had another question to ask. **"Why did you let him lie about being the father?"**

Selphie thought for a while then said** "Well I suppose there were four reasons really. One because I was afraid of what he might do to me if I told the truth, two because he promised me that he would look after me , three that I had to have a father for the baby otherwise Garden would have chucked me out as they don't accept fatherless babies...." **She hesitated and wrung her hands together.

**"What was the fourth reason?" **Seifer asked, not liking any of the reasons she had given. He didn't understand why she didn't just come and find him. He would have taken care of her and their baby. Standing up, he ran a hand over his handsome face.

**"I needed someone to support me and you weren't there-"**

**"Well why didn't you come and find me and-"**

**"Cos I thought you didn't want me! I couldn't stand facing you and telling you that I was pregnant with your baby. If you had asked me if the baby was yours it would have killed me!" **Selphie cried, jumping to her feet and glaring up at Seifer angrily. She knew that Seifer had the right to know all this but did he have to make it so damn painful?

**"FOR HYNE'S SAKE SELPHIE!!!"** Seifer roared, making Selphie back up fearfully til she hit a chest of drawers. Seifer was more mad with the turn of events and that fate had been so cruel to them, but he released it instead on the one person who had been more affected by it all than he had.

Seifer and Selphie both stared at the floor for a few seconds, each one blaming the other for the events that had come to pass. Suddenly the door knocked.

**"Seifer? Selphie? You alright?"** It was Casey.

**"We came to see what the shouting was about. Whats happened?" **Jay added.

Seifer looked to Selphie who was staring at him. As Seifer didn't look as if he was about to say anything, Selphie picked up a denim jacket she had brought with Seifers money and flung open the door, causing Jay and Casey to jump back quickly. Selphie looked from one anxious face to the other and smiled slightly, her green eyes full of tears.** "Don't worry guys. I'm just leaving. It was nice to meet you both." **She turned to Seifer who was looking at her with wide blue eyes. **"Oh and Seifer, I will send the money for these clothes to you in the post." **She quickly spun round and barged out of the room quickly, crashing into first Casey, then Jay as she stuggled to pull on her denim jacket in her temper while walking along the landing, down the stairs and out of the door, causing it to bang loudly with the force she used.

Jay and Casey looked at each other, stunned, then looked at Seifer.

Casey leaned against the door frame folding his arms across his chest as he raised an eyebrow at Seifer. **"So, what did you do to her?"**

Seifer glared at Casey. **"What do you mean what did I do to her? You should be asking her what she has done to me!....and to our baby." **he mumbled the last part as he sat down heavily on the bed.

**"What?!"** Jay cried. Casey already knew about the baby though, he was just wanting to see if Seifer would be honest with them about what had happened.

**"You heard me".** Seifer growled.

**"Well, I'm sure that whatever she did, she did it because she thought it was the right thing. I don't know Selphie that well but she doesn't seem the type to do things maliciously." **Jay reasoned, sitting beside Seifer and looking at Casey imploringly motioning for him to support Seifer too.

Casey shook his head though, not feeling any sympathy for Seifer as he had been listening in on the conversation while Jay was downstairs playing on the pinball machine. **"Do you want her to come back?"**

Seifer looked up, stunned out of his thoughts. **"What?"**

**"You heard me Seifer. Do you want me to get her to come back? It would probably be better for you both to talk this through when you're not so drunk."** Casey reasoned sensibly.

**"I don't want to talk this through and she wouldn't want to come back anyway." **Seifer said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

**"I'm quite a persuasive fella Seifer and if you don't want to talk about it thats fine, but it's been a long time since we've seen you this happy, ain't that right Jay?"**

Jay nodded mutely.

**"And it's obvious that the person responsible for your happiness is Selphie, so I think it would be a good idea for me to get her back." **Casey said firmly, staring Seifer in the eye, challenging him.

Seifer shrugged. **"Do what you want Casey. She owes me money anyway."**

Casey pointed a finger accusingly at Seifer.** "I will go and get her to come back Seifer, but don't even think about pretending you only want her back here cos she owes you money. You're better than that, and so is she."**

**"Really I'm not so sure she is anymore."** Seifer said dismissively.

Within a second Casey had stepped across the room and punched Seifer in the eye. Jay jumped to his feet and Seifer sat stunned, holding a hand tentatively to where he had been punched. After he had recovered he got to his feet and squared up to a very angry looking Casey.

**"Nice one Case. What the hell did you do that for?" **Jay cried, looking from Seifer to Casey.

**"He deserved it Jay, and he knows he did or he would have hit me back by now. Isn't that right Seifer?" **Casey raised an eyebrow at Seifer, daring him silently to hit him.

**"I'm not ready to forgive her yet Casey. I need to sort it all out in my head. I do want her to come back though. I love her. I'm still pissed off with her though!" **Seifer said admitting defeat. He didn't want to hit Casey, especially when he knew that he had deserved it. Seifer didn't like Selphie right now, but he also knew, now that the alcohol was starting to wear off, that Selphie probably had an explanation for everything and he wanted her to come back so he could hear it, and because he adored her.

Casey grinned.** "Thats good enough for me. Now get out of her room before she comes back."**

**"Screw you Casey!"** Seifer called good naturedly as Casey walked down the hallway.

**"No thanks Seifer. You're not my type."** Casey laughed.

Seifer looked at Jay. **"You knew he was going to hit me didnt you?"**

Jay smiled sheepishly. **"Yeah, I did."**

Seifer smirked slightly. **"Why didn't you hit me? You're bigger."**

Jay smiled and stood up, walking to the door. **"I'm still afraid of you and I don't have a big brother called Laguna to come and kick your ass if you decided to hit me back. Thats why." **He walked out chuckling.

Seifer shook his head laughing softly, before remembering what had gotten them into this situation in the first place. **"Oh Selph... Don't give up on me. I'll probably understand soon." **He yawned, looking round the room, breathing in the sweet scent of the flame haired girl and walked out.

**Author Note: A bit of a crazy chapter I know, but hang in there. Sorry about the tequila slammer scene, my mind got a little carried away. Hehe. Read, review and I'll continue people. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
